


Baby Bumb

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Alpha Vegito, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Emotional Goku Black, Fluff, Goku Black gains some weight, Goku Black is Goku just was under the wings of Zamasu, Hurt Goku Back, I call Goku Black just Black in fanfics, Lovers, M/M, Mates, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega Goku Black, Oneshot, Posted from Fanfiction, Pregnant Goku Black, Short One Shot, Vegito is an understanding boyfriend, baby fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Black is pregnant with Vegito's kid and only at 9 weeks pregnant he is starting to show a baby belly and he hates it. He feels fat and ugly and his mood swings are all over the place. But Vegito is there to make everything better





	Baby Bumb

**Author's Note:**

> ' is them telepathically talking

Black: *he stands in front of the bathroom mirror with a not so happy expression. New touching and rubbing his stomach before lifting up his shirt. He quietly sniffles and hides his stomach again before leaving the bathroom, near crying* 'I hate this' *he goes over to the bed and lays down. Holding a pillow close as he breaks down, sobbing*

Vegito: *downstairs making breakfast but worried at how distressed and upset Black is through their bond* 'Black what's wrong'

Black: '...no'

Vegito: *sighs* 'you know you can tell me. Please Koi'

Black: 'I'm fat and ugly and now you won't find me attractive anymore' *he sobbed*

Vegito: *he saddens, hating when Black beats himself down* 'love you're not fat or ugly. You're pregnant and self-conscious about your body and it's okay. But you and I know, no matter what I'm not leaving you. I love you, Black and our child as well'

Black: 'why do you make me love you more'

Vegito: *he smiled slightly* 'come down sexy. Breakfast is ready and I'll show you just how much I love you'

*that didn't take long as Black was clinging to him. Wanting his mate's love*

Vegito: *he kissed his cheek to his neck before going onto his knees and slightly raising Black's shirt, kissing the small bump where their child is*

Black: *he lowly growls, clenching his shirt*

Vegito: *he stands up and kisses Black* we'll work on it, for now, sit and eat

Black: *he stares at him with the still angry expression but it washes off his face and he sighs. Kissing him back* 'I hate you'

Vegito: 'I love you too'

Black: *he smiled at that*

*the end*


End file.
